


What I create is Chaos

by moxplicit, xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Caretaking, Drug Addiction, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Semi-Public Sex, Seth saves Dean from being raped, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, takes him home and makes sweet love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxplicit/pseuds/moxplicit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Dean Ambrose has to sell his body in order to entertain his drug habit. When a client tries to take advantage of him, Seth is there for the rescue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this piece came together as my friend ilzehs and I were plotting together. It's the first piece of a series of short stories that we want to put together. Beware, this is pure and shameless smut. Through the story, Seth will make sure that Dean stays with him and only him. I just want to give you a fair warning, that this story will turn into something dark and unhealthy and toxic as Seth takes advantage of Dean's emotional instability. However, this is just a short story about how they first meet. Their relationship here is very sweet and Seth takes care of sweet Dean to make him feel happy and loved. Enjoy the sex!

It wasn’t exactly cold outside but Dean’s fingers were still shaking. Maybe it was because of the thin layer of sweat on his skin that was hit by the soft summer breeze or because he hadn’t been able to host his need for some Xanax for hours. His whole body was twitching and he was thinking about the relaxing pill nonstop.  _ Money _ . Dean needed money so he could get the pills and be okay. One pill and he would be okay.

“ _ Promise, these will make you feel great. They will make you feel relaxed like you’ve never been _ .” Sami had promised three years ago. And he had been right, Xanax did make Dean feel great. Until the effect of the drug was over and he had to come back to reality. Every time the two of them had sobered up Sami would just magically find money for more pills and soon the two of them wouldn’t be sober for days. And then, last year, Dean woke up from the high one day and Sami wasn’t there anymore. He didn’t live in their shared dirty apartment anymore and he didn’t have someone providing for his bad habit anymore. Now, Dean was alone, lying between the dumpsters that sheltered him from the windy weather right now. This dark and dirty ally had somehow become his home. 

“Money.. Money..” Dean rambled and pushed his cold fingers into the pockets of his well-worn jeans. Maybe there were some dollars in there that he forgot about. Of course, there were not. “Fuck..” 

The dirty blond didn’t exactly love his job but he could make good money with his pretty body. His piercing blue eyes seemed to attract clients from both genders. The only issue for him was to find a good spot to sell his body at. He couldn’t afford a car or van in which he could take care of his business. Most spots in the city were owned by pimps which wouldn’t hire him. Regardless of that, Dean saw no other possibility for himself but to try using these streets still, hoping to remain unnoticed and bring back a couple of bills. 

Since he didn’t have any belongings the blond male didn’t turn around when he got up and went to leave his ‘home’. With a bit of a limp in his walk, sleeping on the ground had made him somewhat stiff, he made his way to his ‘regular’ corner. For now, no one had noticed that he didn’t belong to the group of people making their money there and he planned to use this advantage as long as possible. The street was busy and between all the pretty ladies a dirty fucker like him still managed to pick up a couple of old dudes. 

It didn’t take long to get there and it cost Dean all his willpower to stop shaking and take his fingers out of his pockets. Out here the wind was stronger than in his ‘home’. He made quick work of trying to look sexy, combed through his greasy hair with his fingers, pulled his grey tank top out of the jeans to expose some of the pale skin on his hips. The jeans hung low anyway because he’d lost weight over the past months. Whenever he’d come down from his high he felt too sick to eat and when he was high, he forgot about food overall. 

A pretty blond came in his sight. She had long legs and warm brown eyes wore a short skirt too. Her skin was clean and tanned and as she leaned forward to look inside a car that had stopped in front of her, Dean could see the pink thong between her legs. Maybe.. Maybe if he got some money he could get some pretty underwear too. It could get him a little bonus if his clients found him pretty and the soft silk would probably distract from his ugly face. Dean sighed. Every so often he wished to be as beautiful as the girls out here. Maybe that would get him an actual job or maybe then someone could love him. 

He turned around for a moment to look at himself in the window of a sex shop that was right behind him. Nothing about him was pretty in his eyes. Yeah, the blue in his eyes was alright but other than that he didn’t like the way he looked. Quickly Dean turned around before sliding into a too depressed mood. It was time to try picking up some people. 

He stepped up to the edge of the sidewalk and tried smiling. With one hand he waved at a silver BMW that was slowly passing through the street. The driver probably checked out the ware and maybe he had a chance. An expensive car like this hinted at a client that was willing to pay. Luckily, the vehicle stopped in front of him and Dean leaned forward as the window was lowered. 

“How much?” A raspy voice asked. The man wasn’t handsome and the car smelled weird. Dean ignored it.

“I blow for $20, you can fuck me for $50.” The price was low, probably too low, but Dean didn’t have the confidence to make it more expensive. If he would only look better, yeah, but not like this.

“Get in.” The man didn’t even look at him but Dean did get in. They didn’t drive for long, only around the corner to a quieter spot. Even though the windows were see-through and not darkened like most clients liked it, the driver took some bills out of his wallet. He threw a twenty dollar note at Dean and opened his pants without a comment. There was no need to say anything anyway. Dean knew what he had to do. 

The cock that was revealed to him was thick but not too long. He could swallow all of it probably. Dean gathered as much spit in his mouth as he possibly could before leaning in. Blowjobs were what he made most of his money with, no one really wanted to fuck him. Probably because of his looks too. Without much of a foreplay, Dean wrapped his mouth around the stranger’s cock and sucked on the swollen flesh. He bobbed his head quickly because all he wanted was for this to be over already. 

“Slow down.” The stranger grabbed his hair hard and forced him to slow down his pace. In fact, the stranger took over completely. He held Dean’s head with both of his hands now and forced him up and down at a pace so slow that he quickly struggled to breathe. His client went in all the way, ignoring the gagging and choking sounds coming from Dean. He struggled, grabbed hard in the fabric of the seat he was in. The slow pace and lack of oxygen made him dizzy, Dean needed to breathe and tapped on the leg of the client as a sign for that. It remained ignored. The dude just moaned and kept abusing Dean’s mouth in a slow pace.

Dean tried to signal his discomfort by mumbling around the cock, tried to pull away from his head but he was pushed down on the cock further as he tried to escape. Okay, okay. That was it. Dean would choke on this cock, would die because he was too stupid and ugly to find a proper job. More choked sounds left him, his eyes had started watering by now and he tapped against the thigh constantly, wanted out, wanted out not just of the situation but out of the car and this whole city. 

“Shut up, you ugly slut.” FINALLY, the client yanked his head back. Immediately Dean started coughing, eyes almost as big as his wide opened mouth. However, he couldn’t do anything before being slapped right across the face. “I pay, you serve. Are you too fucking dump to suck cock?”

“No.. No!” Dean’s voice sounded broken and he wanted to say that he just needed to breathe but he stood no chance. He was grabbed by the hair again, was yanked down and the cock was pushed into his mouth again. This time the client fucked into his mouth quick, still deep but quickly. Quick enough to probably injure the back of Dean’s throat but the older man didn’t seem to care at all. The grip on his hair and neck was so hard that the overall pain became so overwhelming, Dean screamed and whimpered with every thrust, tears were running down his face and he felt so close to throwing up. If there would actually have been something in his stomach he probably would have already. 

When the client came to his orgasm, he made sure Dean was planted all the way down in his crotch, forcing him to swallow the load even though Dean usually didn’t do that. It made him feel sick even more. The thick cock choked him for a little bit longer until he was yanked away and thrown back against the door of the car that was behind him. He was a complete mess, spit ran down his chin mixed with some trails of cum, his eyes were red and puffy from crying and he was breathing so hard that sobbing hurt in his chest. 

“That was the worst blowjob I ever got. Gimme back my money, whore.” His client glared at him and grabbed Dean’s tank top, yanking him forward. “Give me back my fucking money!” He yelled right into his face. The dirty blond wasn’t quick enough to react. Before he could do anything he was pushed out of the whole car and fell on his ass on the concrete. They were in a quiet ally similar to where he lived so no one else was here and the car blocked the view to the main street. 

Dean had no chance to get up. His client emerged the car and stalked him, stomped over to him with big steps before kicking him in the ribcage. That was it, Dean threw up the cum, felt his stomach cramp as another kick hit his belly. A puddle of spit and cum formed right next to his head as he was resting on his side, ran down his lips and cheeks. “Please, please!” He begged between cramping and whimpering. He just wanted the assault to stop.

“You don’t wanna give me back my money? Then at least make it worth it.” The older and much stronger man forced Dean on his belly. His dirty jeans were ripped down and Dean started screaming and kicking, trying to get away, completely running on instinct by now.

A firm hand grabbed his cheek and the other man spit right on his entrance. He heard a zipper being pulled down and tried to brace himself for the pain, the pain of being raped, being used - once again. He was sobbing and screaming as if that could prepare him for what was about to come, felt the tip of a cock being lined up and then.. The pain didn’t come. 

“Uff!” With a numb noise, the man sank to the floor right next to him. Dean took his probably only chance. Quickly he tried to pull up his pants. It didn’t work out well because he tried to get to his legs at the same time. Typically for him, he stumbled over the jeans and his own feet and fell down face first. He knocked his head on the concrete, felt his forehead split open and warm liquid run down from the spot but it didn’t make much of a difference anymore anyway. His face was a big mess of tears, spit, cum, blood, and dirt by now anyway.

Dean scratched and clawed at the floor, tried to get away from the man who could possibly attack again any second. He had made it to the wall of a building by now, tried to use it to get back to his legs but as soon as he managed to sit up straight and dared to look back for the first time he was taken by surprise. Dean was so surprised, he stopped moving. 

Another man had joined the situation. He was dressed in a suit and his dark hair with a blonde patch was pulled back in a low bun. He was beautiful from what Dean could see, wore a dark beard and was blessed with thick muscles. Most importantly though, the man was kicking away at the man who had just tried to rape him. 

The two-toned grabbed the other male and threw him into his car. “Don’t ever try picking up someone around here ever again or you will regret it.” And with that, the man turned his attention to Dean. He should have been thankful and kissed the stranger but he was too scared of what was about to come. This man clearly owned the area and Dean had no right to pick up strangers around here, wasn’t allowed to work on this ground. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I will never come back, I promise!” The man came closer, Dean was sure he would get abused like he had from his client in a couple of seconds, so he tried his best to avoid it. “I will never disturb your ground again.” Dean was crying harder again, made it to his knees when the suit wearing stranger finally approached him. Quickly the sobbing blond ducked his head, leaned down and went for the shiny shoes in front of him. His wet lips started kissing these shoes. “I’m sorry, Sir. Please just let me leave!” He whimpered between kisses. 

The shoe was pulled away and almost kicked him in the face so Dean backed off, kept his head low though. For quite a moment everything remained quiet until the other man came to kneel down so he would be on Dean’s level. From his pocket, he grabbed a tissue and started wiping clean Dean’s dirty face. The blond was so surprised by the soft touch that he stopped whimpering for a moment, looking into brown eyes in complete shock. “How are you feeling?” The other one asked. 

“I'm good.” The lie came so naturally, Dean didn't even think about it. 

“You look like shit.” The stranger admitted but offered a comforting smile. He reached out to push some of Dean’s hair back and looked at the split skin but the blond felt nervous about the whole situation and flinched away a bit. For a moment the stranger stopped moving until he seemed to understand what was happening. “Let me help. Come with me?” A hand was offered to Dean and he wasn't sure what to do. He still needed money and his body was screaming for Xanax even more than before but then again this beautiful stranger offered to help him. Maybe he could at least warm up in his car. Slowly Dean laid his shaky hand on the bigger one and let himself be pulled to his legs. He felt weak and his legs were shaking, pants still hanging around his knees. 

“I'm Seth.” The strangers smiled softly as he grabbed Dean’s jeans. He pulled them over his hips to cover him before his hand went for the hair again and pushed it back. “What's your name, love?” 

The nickname made Dean blush. No one had ever called him that or something similar nice. Not even Sami. Most of the times they'd been too high to share stuff like that anyway. “Uhm.. Dean.” His throat hurt badly as he spoke so he swallowed but it hardly helped. 

“You have very beautiful eyes, Dean. But you're a little dirty and you smell so I would like to offer you to shower at my place and eat if you want to.” It all seemed unreal. Why would a beautiful stranger offer to take Dean home? Why would he compliment him?

He hesitated. “Blowjobs $20, fuck me for $50.” Dean whispered as if it was the only phrase he knew. If this stranger wanted to take him home he probably wanted something out of it too so Dean made the offer. 

The brunette chuckled and shook his head. “I don't wanna fuck you. Unless you want it too, of course. Let me take care of you, hm? The shit that just went down must have been hard for you.” Dean wanted to say he'd had worse but he was already pulled out of the small street towards a black Mercedes. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Seth Rollins’ house was unreal. It was big and beautiful and everything looked expensive and shiney. Dean felt out of place immediately when he had entered. If there had been any dirt on the floor, it probably would have been prettier than Dean. 

First, Seth had given the blond a fresh toothbrush so he could take care of his mouth. He didn’t exactly remember when he had last cleaned his mouth properly so when he finished that part, he already felt like he was reborn. Seth wasn’t done taking care of him though. No, after brushing his teeth the brunette had made sure to prepare a hot bath and he’d gifted Dean a bath bomb that had turned the water into a soft pink tone. “I picked it because I think this is your color.” The brunette had said and Dean blushed so hard that he didn’t even know where to look. Within the two hours that he was at Seth’s house now, the rich male had made him more compliments than Dean had gotten all his life. 

“There you are.” Seth smiled when Dean finally exited the bathroom. He was wrapped up in a black bathrobe and his blond locks hung into his forehead, still wet and dropping some water on the bridge of his nose. “Look at you, all cleaned up. That robe might look better on you than it does on me, beautiful.” 

Seth lead the way into the dining room where the table had been set for two. “I didn’t know what you like to eat so I figured to just order a pizza.” Dean nodded. His stomach was a little sick because he was missing the drug that made him feel nothing but everything with Seth was so exciting that he had barely noticed the sick feeling until now. Maybe food would help a little, he hadn’t eaten for so long.

They sat down and both put a piece on their plate. Dean took it with his hand to guide it to his mouth but Seth put his hand on Dean’s wrist. “Baby, don’t you know how to use a knife and fork?” The blond was too surprised to reply to that. Yeah he knew what those were for but he never needed to use it where he came from. Especially, not when it came to pizza. “Here, let me help you.” Seth took Dean’s plate and started cutting the food into small pieces. Only when he had cut down the whole slice of pizza, he handed the plate back and put a fork in Dean’s hand. “Now you can enjoy your dinner, love.”

“Thank you.” The voice of the blond was a shy whisper. Seth completely babied him and he was not yet sure how he felt about that. 

They ate in silence for a bit until Dean was done with the slice and Seth grabbed his plate to repeat his actions with a second piece. “So, Dean.” He started. “How come you’re doing  _ that _ for a job? You’re so sweet with those red cheeks and pale skin. You should be working as a model or so.”

Dean blushed even more now. There was really nothing pretty about him. He was too tall and skinny, his face wasn’t soft and beautiful, his hair was thin and had a dirty color. “Uhm.. I just need money.” He shrugged. There wasn’t really another explanation. “And I’m too dumb to do anything else I guess.”

“Oh don’t say that, love. I’m sure you can do many things. For instance, just looking pretty. You could easily be on the cover of Men’s Health.” Dean just shrugged again. “Do you like what you do for a job then?” Seth asked more. 

“Not really. But it’s quick cash.” 

Seth appeared to be curious about the situation. “So you don’t like sex? You just do it because you have to?”

Again Dean shrugged. “I don’t really.. I don’t know. I don’t really care about it, I just want that shit to be quick, get my cash and get outta there. I guess people like me aren’t supposed to enjoy it anyway. I’m just supposed to make someone else enjoy it.”

“Oh I bet I could make you enjoy it.” The smile that appeared on Seth’s face was cheeky. 

“I don’t really get hard or anything but if you want to you can surely fuck me.” Dean was all casual. This wasn’t anything special for him, just his job. 

“Maybe later.” Seth was still smiling. That  _ later _ should come quicker than either of them had thought. Dean had been put into some of Seth’s clothes, sweatpants and a t-shirt, both were too big for him but he didn’t mind. The brunette had taken him in front of the fireplace and they sat on an armchair, Dean resting in Seth’s lab as the bigger male just held him and rocked him back and forth for a while.

It had been years since Dean had felt this comfortable and even though his whole body was begging for Xanax, it was easier to bear it when Seth touched him. He should probably pay him back. 

Because his face was hidden in the crook of Seth’s neck, Dean started planting little kisses right there on the sensitive skin. The brunette hummed in approval and Dean took it as a yes to go on. Amongst prostitutes kissing wasn’t that big of a deal and the blond didn’t care for it either. Instead his hands wandered over Seth’s chest and down his body right to his crotch. There was no need to beat around the bush. 

His fingers slipped past the waistband of Seth’s sweatpants and covered his member through the fabric of his underwear. Even now, that his cock was still soft, Seth felt big under his palm. Hopefully the brunette wouldn’t mind if they took a minute to prepare Dean, otherwise he would be walking funny for a couple of days. 

He started rubbing his palm over the fabric, creating a warm feeling against the sensitive member that was still hidden. “You really want that..?” Seth voice showed that he liked what Dean was doing but since it was a question it appeared like Dean had the possibility to say no. Which he wouldn’t. 

“Hm. Of course, Seth.” He wasn’t sure how else to address him because sweet names didn’t fit a man like Rollins, but Dean hadn’t asked whether he should call him Sir.

“It doesn’t sound like it so much. And you don’t seem aroused, love. You really don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.” Seth offered one more time.

“I want to.” It wasn’t exactly a lie. Dean did want to give Seth something. “I’m.. Sorry, but I don’t get a boner. Ever. My body just doesn’t want it..” Too much Xanax, to much forced sex, Dean’s body had not reacted to any kind of arousal in years. 

Seth was quiet for a moment and Dean already thought he’d said the wrong thing so he quickly pushed Seth’s underwear down to grab his cock and start pumping it. “Hm..” Now Seth hummed. “Let’s move to the bedroom, baby.” 

“Okay..” He pulled away his hand and both men got up. The brunette took his hand in his to guide him towards the bedroom. 

“Why don’t you undress yourself, love? I have to go to my office for a moment because I don’t have condoms here anymore, I think. I will be back in a second, okay? Just take off these clothes and get comfortable on the bed.” Seth leaned in and stole a quick kiss from Dean’s lips. It was so soft and so caring that Dean wanted to melt into it. But he couldn’t because Seth left him alone. Immediately coldness wrapped around him and he felt lost without Seth. How exactly did he take of his clothes again? How did that work? Dean looked down to his feet but eventually started functioning again. First the shirt, then the pants and underwear. He left the socks on because they felt nice and warm and wouldn’t disturb the sex.

Like he would do it for every other client too, Dean climbed on the bed. He kneeled and bend down his upper body.  _ Head down, ass up, that’s the way we like to fuck _ . Dean remembered the words of his very first client he’d ever let inside of his body. Patiently he waited. Without Seth he felt sad and cold and his heartbeat was heavy. 

Minutes later the brunette returned and threw something on the bed right next to him. Dean didn’t look what it was. He wasn’t in the position to question whatever Seth had brought to the bed. “Dean, what are you doing?” The other male asked as he stood in front of the bed.

“I’m ready.” Dean just said and waited for the touch.

“Ready for what?” Seth’s voice was clearly confused. 

“To fuck.”

“Oh baby.” Seth’s voice was full of pity and it made Dean feel weird. “That’s not how we make love. Come here.” The bed dipped where Seth joined him and pulled him down to lay on his side. Now, the two of them were facing each other. “I don’t want to get off quickly and just get over with this. I want it to be something special for us. I want to try to make you like it, okay?” Brown eyes were full of kindness and Dean got lost in them so quickly, that he didn’t even notice how he nodded and how his heartbeat had picked up. 

When their mouths met, he didn’t protest at all. Seth’s beard tickled against his face but those lips were soft and leading him through the process where he didn’t know how to kiss back softly. “You taste so good.” Seth whispered between kisses. His hands wandered over Dean’s back and the blond had never felt this protected before. The embrace felt like his new home and he wished he wouldn’t have to leave ever again. “Can you take off my shirt?” Seth asked after some minutes in which they were just kissing. 

Dean did as he was asked and when Seth’s tan and well trained upper body was released to him he had to swallow hard. Of course, he had noticed that the brunette was well built before, but he had not expected for him to be that ripped. “You like it?” Apparently Dean had been staring because Seth chuckled softly. Immediately his cheeks went pink and he forced his eyes away. “It’s okay.” Seth continued. “I can’t stop looking at you either.” More and more compliments and all Dean could do was blush.

Seth took Dean’s hand and guided it down his body to where his cock was trapped behind his pants. He put it down on his shaft which was hard now. “Feel that? That’s for you, sweetheart. It’s for you and it’s because of you. Because you’re so beautiful and you make me so happy. I’m so happy you came with me and let me take care of you.” The brunette leaned in and captured Dean’s lips again before he could look away.

_ Well _ , Dean thought to himself,  _ if the cock is hard I might as well suck it _ . Abandoning the kiss was the hardest thing Dean had dealt with in months. His heart throbbed at it. It was just now that he learned how much he liked kissing. Or maybe he just liked kissing Seth. He shuffled around for a moment until he came to kneel between Seth’s legs. With warm fingers he pulled down his sweatpants and underwear to see the cock of his lover for the first time. The member that sprang free was uncut and of average size. Bigger than most of his clients but not the biggest he’d ever had however, definitely the most beautiful one. The dark hair at the base was well trimmed and charmed Seth’s length.

“All for you.” Seth repeated again and smiled when he managed to catch Dean’s eyes for a moment. 

“Thank you.” Dean replied as if he was handed the greatest gift of them all. He wrapped his hand around the base to line up Seth’s dick with his lips. At first he slid the tip into his mouth, tasted the precum that was there and felt his eyes fluttering shut. Even though, the liquid was a little bitter, the cock in general tasted good and it felt warm and heavy against his tongue when Dean smeared his spit all over it. 

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful, baby.” It appeared that Seth got really worked up over Dean being with him but the blond couldn’t believe it completely. Yet, he felt encouraged and even though his throat was sore from the earlier incidents, he took him deeper in his mouth and started bobbing his head. The thickness of Seth was enough to fill most of his mouth but for the first time Dean had the feeling he could take a little time to gather more spit before trying to swallow all of him. 

Caring fingers ran through his blond mob and he dared to open his eyes and looked up at Seth shily. On Seth’s face amazement was written big and without thinking about it further, Dean sank down deeper and tried to force Seth down his throat, wanted to let his nose meet his belly but he didn’t make it without gagging a little. “Hey, hey!” Quickly, the brunette pulled him off his cock. “Love.” He chuckled a little bit. “Greedy? Take your time. Actually.. Would you mind turning around for me?”

Dean was coughing just a little as he nodded and turned. Seth grabbed his waist and placed it on his chest and Dean dared to look over his shoulder. “I’m..” He hesitated. “Not pretty down there or anything. I couldn’t shave it, I didn’t..” Didn’t what? Didn’t have a shower to clean up? A shaver? Didn’t expect to be taken home by someone this handsome? Dean wasn’t sure what he wanted to say so he said nothing.

“Don’t worry, babe. You’re beautiful. All of you is so fucking beautiful.” He wanted to laugh at the irony because if any, Seth was the beautiful one here, but Dean didn’t allow the emotions. He was just thankful Seth wanted to be with him right now. Thankful! That was his cue. He leaned down again and went back to sucking the uncut cock into his mouth, taking him with less struggle this time. “That’s right.” He heard Seth mumble.

Dean was so busy and focussed that he almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a wet thumb brush over his sensitive hole. “Hng..” He moaned around the cock. 

“Just relax, babyboy.” Seth’s soothing voice got to him and Dean followed the instructions. Being penetrated wasn’t always comfortable especially with men who didn’t care for preparation but when Seth managed to insert the first knuckle of his thumb into Dean’s hole, he didn’t tense up at all. Instead he remained focussed on what his mouth was doing, made a mess with spit all over his face and Seth’s cock and balls but the brunette seemed to enjoy it. What other reason would he have to moan again and again. “Gonna be a bit cold, love. Gonna use some lube, ok?”

“Hng.” Was all Dean could answer but Seth seemed to take it as a yes. Seconds later the cold came but the brunette made it warm quickly. He rubbed his finger through Dean’s crack, made it wet all the way from where it started, right to where his balls sat. 

“Making your beautiful boypussy so wet for me. God, if you could only see how pretty that looks. Fuck, I can’t wait to get inside of you.” Whether it was just talk or really what Seth meant it, it didn’t play a role at all. Two fingers now pushed against Dean’s entrance. The thumb had popped in easily moments ago so now that it was Seth’s index finger and middle finger, Dean already felt a bit of a stretch. Not uncomfortable but enough to make him moan. Thank fuck, Seth had decided to prepare him. Apparently, there was enough lube in his crack and now also in his hole, so that the movement of Seth fingering his ass filled the room with smacking noise.

Dean got used to the feeling so quickly, Seth made it feel so good and comfortable, the way his free hand rubbed over his pale ass cheek and his other hand never thrusted inside too fast. He was on cloud nine, sucking the cock happily as his ass was opened up. When Seth pulled away his fingers, Dean whimpered. “Sh. Just a second.” Seth said. It was true. Seconds later something different pushed against Dean’s hole. It slipped into the wet entrance easily and again, was a little bit bigger than what he had been given before. It was longer too, reached deeper inside of his hole than he had expected but it didn’t feel bad. Probably it was a dildo. Seth started pumping it and Dean sucked his cock at the same pace. 

A hand came up between Dean’s legs and felt up his cock. Soft. Of course, it wasn’t a surprise to him but he noise that Seth made didn’t show approval and immediately he felt a little bad. Seth seemed to really want him to be hard. “Let’s try this.” The brunette mumbled. He did something that Dean couldn’t see and seconds later the stick that was still fucking into him started vibrating. It took him by surprise enough to make him choke and cough heavily. 

Quickly he pulled back, tried to catch his breath. Behind him, he could hear Seth laughing softly. “That’s alright, baby. Just enjoy this for a moment.” On top of the vibration, Seth started fucking Dean with the vibrator again but it seemed like he was no longer happy with their position. While letting the toy hum away in Dean’s ass, he grabbed him by the waist. “Lemme look at you.” He mumbled and helped him to lay on his back. This time it was Seth who kneeled between his legs. Dean’s legs were hung over Seth’s shoulders and the brunette now looked right into his face as he fucked him with the toy. “That feels good, doesn’t it baby?”

Dean almost sobbed as he tried to answer and grabbed for the sheets that were under him. Seth’s free hand grabbed for Dean’s cock now and he started pumping it. Between the overwhelming vibration in his backside, Dean hadn’t noticed but his cock had actually turned out to swell a little. It was half hard as Seth started playing with it and Dean just laid there, moaning and grabbing and sobbing.

His whole body felt so sensitive, made him shake heavily. Seth didn’t seem to mind as he kept whispering sweet words and placed kiss after kiss to the inside of Dean’s knee. Even though, Dean’s cock was fully hard now, he was sure he wouldn’t be able to cum. What did an orgasm even feel like?

“Look at that.” Seth ripped him away from that thought. “Even your cock is beautiful. Look how it’s standing up for me. That’s the prettiest gift someone has ever given to me.” Seth leaned down and placed a kiss to the tip of it. “But I don’t think I can hold back that much longer and I really want to fuck you so let me just..” He reached out and grabbed for the condom that was there. Usually Dean would fix his clients with the rubber because he wanted to make sure it didn’t rip but he felt weak. Seth didn’t seem to mind. He pulled the condom over his cock and pulled out the vibrator, turned it off and set it aside. 

More lube was used, all smeared in Dean’s crack. “Just making sure my princess stays all wet and open for me.” Seth smiled and then he leaned more forward. “I’m going to make you feel so good, Dean. I promise.” He lined up his cock and took his sweet time to push forward. Slowly, very slowly he opened Dean’s body with his dick, savored each moment and looked at Dean the whole time until his hips met the back of Dean’s legs. “Wet and snug little pussy. I knew it. You’re perfect, Dean. You’re so fucking tight for a whore.”

Dean blushed again, blushed so hard that he didn’t even hear the last word. Slowly Seth pulled back just to fuck into him again. “Shit, with your pussy gripping me so tight I really won’t last long.” He chuckled a little about himself. Dean reached out but stopped half way because he wasn’t sure if it was okay to touch. By now Seth had found a steady pace, softy thrusts rocking the body of the blond back and forth. “‘s okay.” He was panting now but Dean understood. He grabbed for the strong arms that Seth was leaned on, felt the hard muscle and smiled softly. Like this, with Seth inside of him, the soft sheets in his back and the soft whisper of his lover, he felt at peace with his life. Maybe a being a whore wasn’t so bad afterall. If it meant sleeping with Seth, it couldn’t be that bad. 

Once again a hand wrapped around his shaft and started pumping it. The feeling was overwhelming now because being fucked this good had made his body sensitive from the bottom to the top. Seth started rocking back and forth a little quicker now, filled the room with wet smacking sounds again and moaned Dean’s name here and there. Dean did his best to give Seth all he could, moaned like a slut like him should and held on to the bigger male. It didn’t take long and the over the top moans turned into real moans. 

Dean didn’t exactly understand what was happening to his body but his lower belly started ticking and felt so hot and Seth hit a spot inside of him, that made him feel dizzy and sweaty and with each thrust brown hair tickled over his face. “I’m gonna shoot my load ins-” Seth didn’t even get to finish his sentence. Before he could Dean was pushed over the edge by the overwhelming feeling that Seth caused inside of him.

He almost screamed when he spilled his cum all over his belly, felt his vision go blank as his body cramped down on Seth’s cock. And then, seconds later, it was over and Dean sobbed and and felt his overly sensitive body going weak. Seconds later Seth moaned loudly one more time, then his movement stilled. “Fuck..” The brunette mumbled and pulled out of Dean. He bit his bottom lip. “Sorry about that.” Dean wasn’t sure what Seth meant, he felt so good, felt high on the first orgasm he’d ever had. 

“Hm?” He hummed. 

“Condom ripped. Kinda shot my load into you.” 

“It’s ok.” Dean mumbled, not able to care. 

Again he heard chuckling. Seth hadn’t moved away from him yet. “Shit, you’re so high, love. Does this always happen when you actually cum?”

Something wiped over his belly, probably a shirt or so that Seth used to clean him up. Seth also wiped his ass to clean him a little before he came to lay by Dean’s side and pulled him into his arms. Immediately the blond rested his head on the chest of his lover. “Dunno.” He mumbled tiredly. 

“Seems like we just have to find out.” Dean wasn’t able to hear what else Seth had to say. His body felt exhausted and he drifted off for a little bit. 

  
  



End file.
